hollywood heights a different story
by hollywood heights leddie love
Summary: so it's a complete different story then the one you saw on tv. here you read about that Loren is alreay a famous singer. that Eddie is together with Chloe but that Chloe has two personalities. mel and loren are not friends. if you want to know more go ahead and read it. let me know what you think. please review. i don't own anything what about the serie or the names. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hollywood heights. A different story.

Loren was already a famous singer. She started trough out her dad. Her dad was a big music producer. He always thought that his daughter was really good so that's why he wanted her with his crew. Mel and Loren didn't know each other. Eddie had a relationship whit Chloe she was a little bit strange because she has two personalities. One side she was just Chloe but the other side was Cynthia but that was only because Chloe told everyone that. She did tell this story to make sure that Eddie never found out about her real personality. She slept with Tyler but Eddie didn't know that... so this is what my story will be about. Hope you guys will enjoy it. Please review.

Chapter 1.

Loren was in the studio recording her new song she wrote a few days ago. She really wanted out so fast that she was staying all day till her song was the way she wanted it to be. Her father tried to get her out of the studio to go get some lunch but Loren didn't want to go so she told her father to take something for her when he got back. She was so bizzy that she didn't even notice that somebody walked in to the studio. When Loren heard her name she was a little jumpy. When she saw who was standing behind her she got a little mad because she didn't want to see him. She hated him for what he did to her. It was her ex boyfriend Tyler. Loren broke up with him because he cheated on her with the famous Chloe Carter, but she didn't tell Eddie about it because she knew it would hurt him really bad. **What are you doing here Tyler?** Loren asked him. But Tyler didn't say anything he only looked at her. Loren was getting really annoyed. **Tyler I asked you what you are doing here?** She asked again. This time he answered back to her.** I'm here because I want to talk to you Loren.** Tyler told her. Loren was wondering how many time she needed to tell him to stay away because she didn't want to talk or see him. **You really don't get it don't you? I told you I don't want to see you or talk to you. So if you are willing to go out of your own than go because if you don't go I will call security.** She told him really angry. Tyler looked at her and told her. **I just want to talk nothing more. Is there something really bad that I can't say how I'm feeling about this all?** Loren looked at him like he was crazy.** You really think I'm planning on listening about how you are feeling while I'm the one who is the one that's hurt. You really are crazy Tyler you are the one that cheated so no you don't get the change to tell me how you are feeling about everything that happened. So please now leave.** Loren told him. Tyler didn't know what to say anymore so he left like she asked him to do. Loren was glad that he left now she can go further with her song.

Eddie was at home with Chloe they were watching a movie together when Eddie's phone went off. He looked at who was calling him. It was Jake his manager. Chloe looked at Eddie like she didn't want him to pick up the phone. She was afraid that it was Tyler who was calling him. She didn't want him to know about what is going on whit her and Tyler.** It's Jake babe**. Eddie told her**. Alright if you have to take it then pick up**. She told him. Eddie looked at Chloe. It looked like she was glad that it was Jake who was calling him like she thought it was someone else, but the phone went off again so he picked it up. **Hi Jake what's up.** Eddie asked. **Eduardo I have some amazing news for you**. Jake told him really happy. **Tell me what's this amazing news I want to know what made you this glad.** Eddie asked.** The manager from Loren called me today and asked if you wanted to write a duet with Loren for her new album. But if you don't want to do it I will understand.** Jake told Eddie**. Are you kidding I would love to do it and you knew that Jake. So when do I have to make free time to do so**. Eddie answered back. Jake told Eddie everything he needed to know. And when he would know when Loren had time to make plans for working with Eddie. Loren's father told Jake that he first needed to look at the agenda of Loren to see when she has free time to work on the duet. When everything was told to Eddie Jake hung up the phone. Eddie was amazed by this change to work with Loren. He really liked her music and it maybe would help him to get some new ideas for his own album where he was working on right now. Chloe was wondering what Jake told Eddie because she was calling his name but he wasn't responding to her. He looked really happy but also a little shocked. What was going on in that head of him?** EDDIE**, Chloe screamed again. But still no respond. Chloe got of the sofa she needed to shake him out of it.** EDDIE, EDDIE**. She called out while shaking him again. Eddie looked at Chloe like she was crazy. **What is wrong with you why are you creaming and shaking me like crazy Chloe.** Eddie asked a little mad. Chloe looked shocked at him**. Babe a called you like ten times but you never responded to that's why I was calling and shaking you.** Chloe told him.

Mel was wondering what she was going to do today. Chloe was with Eddie so she wasn't going to hang with her today. Adam he was gone. He went with Ian to Australia. So she has no one left to do something with. While thinking of something to do she was listening to the album of Loren. Mel was a judge's fan of her. She was looking in her closet to find something to weir for today. When she was done with picking out clothes she went down stairs still no idea what to do today. Maybe she could still try to call Chloe. Maybe she would come even if she was with Eddie. Yeah that's what I'm going to do to she thought. So Mel looked for her phone. When she found it she called Chloe. After three rings Chloe picked up. **Yeah Mel what do you** need? Chloe said. **Uhm I was wondering if you like to go out shopping with me. I know you are with Eddie but thought you would like to do some shopping.** Mel answered back to Chloe. It was quiet for a while. **Maybe I will come in an hour or two. First I need to talk to Eddie about some things.** Chloe told Mel.** That's fine. I will wait for a message of you to tell me how late you will come.** Mel answered back again.** I will Mel. See you later. Bye girl.** Chloe said. **Bye girl.** Mel hung up de phone. Now she was wondering what she was going to do for an hour or two. Maybe I can go to the café and get something to eat.

Loren was still bizzy with working on her song when her dad walked back in to the studio with something to eat for her. She was glad because she was getting a little bit hungry now. So when her dad did give her the food she set it down on a table and went to eat. She didn't knew how long she was already working on her song but it needed to be done today so it could get out by tomorrow. She really hated it when her fans needed to wait so long for a song to come out so when she had written a new song she wanted it out as fast as possible.** Loren honey you really need a break. Maybe you can go out to the city for some shopping.** Her dad told her while she was eating. Loren looked at her dad. She knew he was right she really needed a short break from her work. **Yeah maybe you are right dad. I think after I'm done eating I will go out for a bit.** She told her dad. That's great Hun. Her father said really glad. He really thought that is was better if she went out for a bit.

Mel was back home again she went to get something to eat but the time went faster then she thought because the moment she was done eating her phone went off. She had a message from Chloe telling her that she would be at her house in like ten minutes. She needed to wait five more minutes so she redid her make-up before Chloe came. When Chloe was finally there they went together in Chloe's car to the city for a little shopping. What Mel didn't know was that there would happen something she wouldn't be happy about.

Tyler was walking down the street looking for some new clothes to weir. He really did need to do some new shopping. Normally Loren would do that for him when she went shopping for herself and now he needed to do that all himself. He hated it but it needed to be done because he couldn't be walking in really old and ugly clothes if he wanted to work in the film industry. He was looking in to a shop when he saw Chloe and Mel shopping for some clothes so he walked in to talk to Chloe so that she could help him with his clothes shopping.** Hi Chloe nice to see you here.** He said. Chloe looked at him and was happy to see him.** Well hello to you to Tyler. What are you doing here? You didn't like shopping like I can remember.** She told him. Tyler laughed. **Yeah I know but I really needed some new clothes, but it's not going so well. So when I saw you I thought I would ask you for some help.** Tyler told her. **Maybe I and Mel can help you if she thinks its okay.** Chloe asked Mel.** I don't mind helping him choosing some clothes. That's something I'm good at.** Mel told Chloe laughing. Tyler looked really happy he had some help so that he could go home a lot sooner. Tyler looked to Chloe and did give her a kiss on the mouth. Without thinking Chloe kissed him back**. Well well. First you asked me to listen to you and now I find you kissing the one you cheated on me with.** Someone told them from behind them. Tyler looked shocked behind him. **Sorry babe I didn't know you were here to.** Tyler told Loren.** I'm not you're babe Tyler. But it's still nice to know that you cannot change. So I don't need to listen to you when you want to tell me how you are feeling about everything what is going on like you tried earlier today.** Chloe looked a little pissed at Tyler.** I thought you said that you were done with Loren to me, but what she just said I don't look like it. So Tyler tells me who you choose me or Loren.** Chloe said. Tyler looked from Loren to Chloe and back again.** I choose you Chloe but I still can tell Loren how I feel about how she and I left things.** Tyler told Chloe. **Well I think you also can't choose Chloe Tyler, because if I remember correctly she is still together with Eddie.** Mel called out.** Don't worry about that girl because she slept a lot more with him then she is together with Eddie. He even cheated on me with her about a year ago.** Loren told Mel. Mel looked shocked at her best friend Chloe. She didn't know what to think of it. She never thought her best friend could do hat to Eddie. They are together for like a year and a half.** I can't believe you Chloe how you can do that to Eddie. How do you think he will react to this?** Mel screamed trough out the shop. Chloe looked pissed at Mel like she was ready to slap her. **Thanks Mel can you scream a little but louder so that everybody can hear that.** Chloe said.** I don't care Chloe who can hear me and who can't. Because what you did is not okay. You don't cheat on Eddie. He is your boyfriend. I can't believe you.** Mel said back again.** I can do what I want. Eddie doesn't even need to know what I do when I'm not with him.** Chloe said to everyone around her. **But you can't sleep with someone who is with someone. Because thanks to you I had to dump Tyler.** Loren said a little pissed.** I can sleep with who I want. You don't have a say in it.** Chloe said again. Chloe didn't notice that someone was taping all of what was going on. She didn't know she needed to explain someone everything when she was going home. Because when they al walked away out of the shop everything what just happened was already on the internet.

Eddie was looking on his mail when he got an alert that there was something placed on the internet whit the topic Chloe. He had an alert ping for thing on her and him on his laptop. When he looked at it and had watched it he was really pissed right now. He couldn't believe Chloe would do something like that to him. But he was bizzier with the thought of how Loren would feel right now. She must me miserable right now. But wait a minute didn't she not tell that she knew that Chloe and Tyler are sleeping with each other for over a year and it never come to mind to tell me about it. What is going on around here? He was planning on calling Chloe but when he picked up his phone he thought he would wait till she was back from her shopping with Mel. Poor Mel did he think she really didn't look happy on the video.

Loren walked away to another shop she didn't feel like staying in the middle of it. She was really wondering what she ever saw in Tyler. Maybe he cheated on her from the beginning of their relationship. She didn't know anymore what to think of him. What she didn't know was that there was someone following her the whole time she was walking. When she heard someone calling her name she looked behind her and saw that girl that was with Chloe and Tyler in the shop. That girl was even angrier at Chloe than Loren was. She was wondering who that girl was.** Hi Loren, sorry for following you. But I was wondering how you are feeling because I can't stand Chloe on the moment.** Mel told her. **I'm doing fine just doing some thinking. But how are you? I notice you didn't even know about the two of them sleeping together while you are the best friend of Chloe?** Loren asked wondering. **I'm doing fine**. Mel said. **Okay it's nice to meet you uhmmm?** Loren notice that she forget to asked the girls name.** It's Melissa or just Mel. Friends call me Mel.** Mel said when she saw Loren was looking like she was thinking what her name was.** Ah nice to meet you Mel.** Loren said.** Nice to meet you to Loren. I'm a big fan of you.** Mel said happy.

When Chloe came home she didn't saw Eddie. Where is he she was wondering? When she walked off to the sofa she saw that the laptop was open so she looked at it wondering what Eddie was doing on it. When she saw what he was watching she was shocked. Who posted it on the internet? How am I going to explain it to Eddie? Eddie walked back down and saw Chloe looked at the laptop. Now it was time asking her what that video was about. **Chloe now that you're home you can explain that video to me.** Eddie said. Chloe jumped shocked. She turned around to where Eddie was standing. She was looking like she didn't know what he was talking about. Chloe now knew what she needed to do to make him believe her.** Babe I don't know what happened there. I think it's something what happened years ago to me. It looks the same. The one you see on the video it's me but it not really me**. Chloe said. Eddie looked at her like she was crazy. **What you mean it's you but not really you?** He asked**. I mean it's me but it's my other personality. I did have it when I was a child but I thought I was free of it. But it looks like she is back.** Chloe said to Eddie. Eddie looked shocked why he didn't know about that.** So you say that you had have that since you were little.** Eddie asked.** Yes.** Chloe said.** Okay so who is the girl talking on the video?** Eddie asked.** There you see Cynthia. I had treatments because of her and they said she was gone but looking at that video it looks like she's back.** Chloe said again. **Then you need to take the treatments again Chloe. You can't stay like this.** Eddie told her. **Yes I'm going back tomorrow I promise you babe.** Eddie believed what Chloe told him, but there was still a feeling that there was something not right with what he heard.

So guys this was my first chapter of this story. I hope you liked it. I have two other stories. Maybe you like to read that to. You can find it on my fan fiction page. So please let me know how you think of this story and if you have some idea's for the coming chapter what I'm writing. I will love to put some of your ideas in it.

I will update as soon as possible. I have a few free days on the moment so maybe there will be a new chapter this week. I wrote is chapter in one day almost 24 hours to make sure that I could put it up today for you guys.

Please review.

Love Jessica.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys hope you liked my first chapter. I started right after to write this one. So I could finish it really soon. Now I just hope I can get it done today or tomorrow lol. I really enjoy writing for you guys. Let me please know what you think throughout reviews if you have some ideas. I really like to put some of your ideas in it if you have any. So here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2.

It's been two days since the video Chloe has been pretending like she is going to the doctor for her two personalities. But what she is doing in the time Eddie thinks she is at the doctor is that she is by Tyler. She loves spending time with him because he does everything she wants him to do. He never says no to her. He buys her everything she wants to have or just to make her happy. Eddie was really bizzy with his music so he didn't notice that Chloe didn't go to the doctor. He just saw that Cynthia wasn't showing on the moment. So he thought that she was going to the doctor that's why he never asked about it.

Loren finished her song a day later because of everything about the video. She had a lot of questions about why she never told anyone about why she and Tyler broke up. She always told them that it wasn't going like they wanted it to go. She hated it that the video was placed on the internet but she was hoping a little bit that Eddie did see it to. Because then she didn't need to keep it a secret anymore that Chloe did cheated. But she didn't want to see him right now so the duet was dilate for a couple days. She was afraid that Eddie was pissed at her that she didn't tell him. So everything she could do to not see him she did. She knew that Eddie liked her because before he was with Chloe he tried to get her. But she didn't want him back then. But the last few months she regretted it. She really did like him but she was afraid back then. And now she wanted him but couldn't get him. But what she didn't know was that Eddie still wanted her more than that he wanted to be with Chloe.

Mel didn't see Chloe for two days now but she was thinking about breaking their friendship because she didn't trust her anymore. She spoke with Loren over the phone because Loren needed someone with the same view on Chloe. Mel didn't think that they were friends but it started to look like a friendship. He loved to talk to Loren, but she was afraid to say something wrong and lose that contact. But she didn't know that Loren also saw her as a friend.

Adam was on his way back to LA from Australia. He hoped everything was okay there but what was waiting for him he didn't expected. He loved spending time with Ian in Australia but he wanted to get home back to his girl Mel. He missed her so much. And he was only away for about five days. When he got home he was shocked at what he saw. The whole house was one big mess. Mel was nowhere to be found. He was wondering what happened because never saw the house out like this. They lived together for 1 year now. They are both 20 now. The only reason what Adam could think of was that there was something big going on that Mel didn't clean the house. But what it was there he needed to wait for Mel to know about it. He really started to wonder where she was because he was at home for two hours now and still she was not home. Where could she be? Maybe with Eddie and Chloe so I will go over to them and look if she is there. That's where she always was when I was home so I will find her there. But when he was there the shock was high when he heard what happened and that Chloe and Mel aren't friends anymore. That's why the house is such a mess right now he thought. But where is she. But he couldn't think of a place where he could find her so he went back home.

Loren was watching some television when someone knocked on the door. She went over to open it and there was Mel. Loren was wondering why she was at her house she never have been here. But she saw also that there was something wrong with Mel and let her in. Mel went straight to the couch.** Hi Mel everything okay you don't look so happy?** Loren asked. Mel looked at Loren and answered back.** No it's not okay. Everything is not okay. Did you not hear what Chloe told Eddie about what happened in the shop?** Mel asked.** No what did she tell Eddie about it? Tell me.** Loren asked. Mel looked around the apartment for the first time. While looking around she told Loren what Chloe told Eddie about what happened two days ago. Loren was shocked she didn't think Chloe could do something like that but she was wrong she did it. **Why can't she not just be honest about everything and not lie. How can she do that to him?** Loren wondered out loud.** I don't know she is just like that.** Mel said back**. Yeah I start to wonder if she ever is honest with Eddie about her live. Maybe her whole story is one lie.** Loren said**. I don't know I'm starting to wonder if she was ever honest to me about everything she told me. She never said anything to me about that Cynthia personality and stuff like that. So I don't think that is the truth.** Mel was telling out loud.** No I think we need to find something out about her. Maybe we can find the truth about her out. But that will be difficult.** Loren told Mel.** Yeah I will help I want to know who she really is. Maybe we can find something out about some Cynthia because that's the name she said about her second personality. But her last name I don't know. We need to ask about that so that we can find things out about her.** Mel was explaining her plan to find out her last name. Because she told her she was from Fresno but never told anyone else about that except from Mel.

Eddie was at MK. He needed to talk to his dad about everything about Chloe. He needed to ask his dad if he could find some things out about her because he didn't believe everything Chloe told him. He started to wonder if he could trust Chloe with everything she told him. But he also needed his father to find out why Loren never told him about the fact she knew that Chloe cheated on him with her ex boyfriend.** Hi dad I was wondering if you could help me with something about Chloe, but I also need your help with Loren because she is avoiding me.** Eddie asked his dad. His dad looked at him. **Okay first Chloe what do you need from me?** Max asked his son. **Well I need to know if she is telling me the truth about some things about herself because two days ago she told me she has two personalities. And I don't know if I can believe her about that.** Eddie told his pops. Max looked at Eddie shocked he never thought that his son would come to him for thing like this. Because he didn't like Chloe.** I can have a private investigator look in to her. I you want if you really want to know things about her?** He asked Eddie. Eddie looked to his pops thinking about it but he knew he needed it, because he was planning to propose to her and he couldn't do it if she wasn't telling the truth about that. **Yes please you can do that I really need to know if she is honest with me.** Eddie said.** Okay will call him later today to set everything on motion.** Max told his son.

Adam was waiting at home still for Mel to come home she was now four hours gone since he was back home from visiting Eddie to look if she was there. When he finally heard a key in the lock he was glad that Mel was home again. He cleaned the house already so that Mel that didn't need to do anymore. Mel walked in and was shocked to see the house cleaned and Adam sitting on the couch she wasn't expecting him home so soon. He said when he left that he was going away for two weeks. So when she saw him sitting she was shocked but also happy to see him again. She only hoped that she had cleaned the house before she left for Loren so that when he came home the house was clean and not what now happened that he needed to clean the house.** Babe you are home. I'm so glad to see you.** Mel hugged him. **Yeah I started to miss you so I came home. But what happened here the house was a mess you where gone. I looked for you at Eddie's and there I hear a big story about what happen and that you and Chloe aren't friends anymore?** Adam went on and on with the questions. Mel looked at him and was wondering what he was feeling right now.** Babe everything is okay now, but I will never be friends again with Chloe but if you want to hang with Eddie I don't mind but Chloe never sets foot in my house again.** Mel told Adam. Adam looked understanding.** I will stay friends with Eddie but Chloe I hate right now. I can't believe the story she told Eddie and most of all that he believed her.** Adam rambled again.

Loren was in the studio again she was working on a new song she wrote when everything happened about the video. She needed to get the feelings out. She was ashamed about that everyone knew why she broke up with Tyler. She didn't look to comments on the video about it. Because she knew It would be bad not for her but for Tyler. She didn't want Tyler to go through what he is going through right now. That's why she never told anyone why they split. Now she was feeling sorry for Tyler he couldn't get out of the house without paparazzi following him. But she couldn't be there for him because she couldn't forgive him for what he did. But one part of her wanted to be there for him to get through these times.

Chloe was wondering what took Eddie so long to get home from his dad. Normally he didn't stay that long when she was at his home. Most of the time she was at her own apartment, but this week she was at his because he wanted to have her there. Now she was wondering why he was gone most of the time. It was not like him to be gone this long. What was going on with him? There was something but she didn't know what. The moment she wanted to call him where he was there were keys in the lock and Eddie walked back in the apartment. The first thing he did was going to his piano to work on some music. Why didn't he come to her at first? She didn't know why but she would find it out.** Babe what is going on with you? Why are you going first to your music and don't give me a kiss?** Chloe asked. Eddie looked at her wondering what to say. **Sorry I thought you were gone with some friends so I didn't look around. So that's why I got right behind my piano.** Eddie lied to her about that. He didn't want to kiss her, he didn't trust her. **It's okay. I was planning on going out with my friends so I will go now I will see you when I get back home okay.** Chloe said. **Okay see you later Chloe.** Eddie answered back. Chloe looked at Eddie he never said her name it was always babe or honey but never her name. There was something wrong with him but what I don't know she was thinking.

Ian was wondering what was going on with Eddie because he saw the video of Chloe. He needed to talk to him. Eddie was his best friend. But he was wondering if it was a good time to call him. Ian knew how Eddie could be when something bad happened he would get drunk for a few days and would not pick up the phone. So he was wondering off he could call him or needed to get back to LA to talk to him. He needed to be there but didn't know how right now. He was first going to try to call him and if he didn't pick up he was going to go back to LA. So he took his phone and called him. After three rings Eddie picked up. **Hi mate how are you doing?** Ian said**. Hi Ian. I'm good why? How are you?** Eddie answered back**. I saw the video so I thought you would be drunk right now and if you didn't pick up the phone I would be on the first plane back to LA to check on you mate.** Ian answered.** No you don't need to do that because everything is okay. The only thing what's wrong is that I don't trust Chloe right now with what she told me.** Eddie told Ian. Ian asked what Chloe told him. So Eddie told him everything what's going on right now. He told him also that Loren knew that Chloe cheated on him because it was her ex boyfriend with who Chloe cheated on him with. Ian didn't believe what he heard from Eddie. Everything was so wrong right now over there. So that's why Ian decided to get back to LA to help Eddie out with the Chloe situation. Eddie tried everything to let his friend stay a little longer with his family but nothing worked.

**What Eddie didn't know was that Chloe could hear everything what they talked about on the phone because she was back at the door because she forgot something.**

Chloe needed to get away from here. She was shocked to hear that Eddie didn't believe her completely. She needed to do something about it. But she didn't know what to do. So she walked back to the elevator and went to her friend Lilly. She needed to do something to make sure that her story was something people would believe. Maybe she could ask Lilly to interview her and that she could tell on the interview about her made up two personalities. She needed to make that story real. That was what she would do tell the story to the whole world so that Eddie couldn't not believe her. She would do everything in her power to keep Eddie with her. He was her ticket for everything. She was also thinking about not seeing Tyler for a while so that Eddie didn't need to worry about him on the moment. She never felt cornered like this. Every time people would believe her what she told them but now she was losing the one she needed the most to get everything out of live she wanted. But before she was going over to Lilly she needed to get to her apartment and make some papers what said that she was under treatment for two personalities.

Loren was still thinking about being there for Tyler but she didn't know how to do that without being seen. She didn't want the paparazzi to follow her en tell the world that she still had feelings for Tyler and stuff like that. So she stayed at home. She was planning on calling Mel and asks her to look for Tyler and see how he is doing, because she could go without being followed. Mel wasn't some famous person so she could go were ever she wanted without there being a story to tell. So she picked up her phone and called Mel. After four rings Mel picked up.** Hi Mel how are you doing?** Loren asked her.** Hi Lo I'm doing just fine.** Mel answered back.** I have a question for you and I know it will sound stupid but I have to know.** Loren said. **So what will that question be?** Mel asked.** I want you to look for Tyler and see how he's doing. I never wanted this to happen. So I want to know how he is doing because of the video what is on the internet.** Loren asked Mel.** Sure I will go look how he is doing. And I will let you know as soon as I know something Lo.** Mel answered back. Loren was happy that Mel wanted to do that for her. After they talked a little bit longer Mel hung up the phone and went to look for Tyler.

Eddie had tried to call Chloe for a few times but she never picked up her phone. He was wondering what was going on with her. She never wouldn't pick up her phone when he was calling her. Most of the time she would have answered after one or two rings, but now he had called her for more than five times with still no luck. He needed to know if she was telling the truth about her live. So he hoped that his dad had more luck with finding thing out with his privet investigator.

Hi guys just like I had promise another chapter. I wrote it yesterday after the first one and finished it just a moment ago. Hope you still like it. I'm trying my best to make it good. So let me know. Please review and say what you think or give me some ideas for the story what you think should happen. I will try and make the third chapter in the following two or three days. Hope you also enjoyed my other two stories.

I'm thinking of making it a little longer before Eddie and Loren will become friends and start a relationship or do you want it to happen soon. Just let me know.

Love Jessica.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys hope you enjoyed my second chapter as well. So as you see I'm trying to update as fast as I can. I love the reviews you guys give me. So please don't stop. I need to know what you guys think before I put up another chapter. Because if you do not like it I will delete this story and need to start all over again.

I'm still thinking about putting Eddie and Loren's relationship on hold for a while. I want first that everything with Chloe will be a little more drama. Because if there is more drama there will be more challenges for Eddie and Loren to overcome. And how do you guys feel about making the friendship between Loren and Mel. Maybe Mel should help Loren to bring down Chloe. I don't know yet.

Chapter 3.

It has been two days since Chloe did the interview about everything. Eddie was wondering if she was telling the truth about it. You don't do an interview about something that isn't true. She had the doctor's papers with her and everything what was needed to let everybody see she was telling the truth about everything. But still there was this feeling inside of Eddie that was telling him not to believe everything she said about it. He was still thinking that she cheated on him because she wanted to sleep with Tyler. There were also some things that the privet investigator did find about Chloe and some disturbing things. But they could only find stuff about her for over three years before that there was nothing about her to find. So now they were looking at the name Cynthia. Maybe there was something to find with that name.

Loren talked to Eddie the first time in all those days because she really needed to work on the duet for her album. She was scared for nothing. Eddie wasn't mad at her but he wasn't happy as well. Loren also knew now that Tyler was doing fine because Mel looked for him and asked him if everything was okay. Now that she knew that she could go further with everything else and didn't need to worry about that anymore. She and Eddie had the duet all most done. It was called **if there was no music. **They were making plans on when they could go to the studio to record the song. But first she wanted to work on the song some more to make sure it was perfect. But also because she loved spending time with Eddie.

When Tyler saw the interview Chloe did with Lilly he was wondering if he did need to tell Eddie the truth about Chloe. He was really mad at Chloe for doing something like that. He wanted to be with her and she did this to him. He loved her and he still does. But now he felt sorry for cheating on Loren with her. She didn't deserve that. But still there was this feeling that he needed Chloe and that he couldn't live without her. Something what he really mist in the year that he wasn't with Loren anymore was the cooking of Nora. Loren's mom was the best cook he knew.

Nora was wondering what was going on with her daughter. She hadn't seen her in over a week. And now that the video was on the internet she was worried sick. Every time she called her daughter she would get the voicemail or Loren would tell her she had no time to talk and would call back. But still no Loren. She was getting really worried but she also knew that her daughter was old enough to take care of it on her own. But Nora couldn't leave it alone so she called again. After three rings Loren answered. Hi mom what's going on you called me like three time a day the past few days? Loren asked her mom. Well I saw that video and tried to talk to you, but every time you did not have time to talk to me. So now you can tell me how you are doing, and dome say you don't have time, because if you say that again I will come by to talk with you. Nora told her daughter. Loren was quiet for a few minutes. And then told her mom everything what was going on right now also she told her mom about the new duet she was working on with Eddie.

Mel was still wondering why Loren asked her to look if Tyler was okay a few days ago. But she never asked her because Loren told her that she knew how stupid the question sounded. But still. Mel also knew that she and Loren are not really best friends to ask something like that. But the last few days she really has come to know Loren a lot better. Now she was sitting at the couch with her boyfriend Adam. They were watching a romantic comedy. Mel loves to watch movies like that but Adam only did it because he knew Mel loves those movies. Babe do you want something to drink? Adam asked Mel. Mel looked at Adam. Yes I would love something to drink. She answered back. Adam walked in to the kitchen to get them both something to drink.

Loren was putting some last changes on the song with Eddie. They really are happy with what they wrote together. Eddie thought that they worked so well together that he wanted to write more songs with her. We can sing it one more time if you want. Then we can see if everything is like we want it to be? Loren asked Eddie. Yes I would love that. Eddie answered back. Okay I will start the music. Loren said.

We never would've met  
We never would've a chance  
If there was no music  
I probably would left  
We never would of never danced  
If there was no music

If there was no music  
If-if there was no music  
If there was no music, music, music (x2)

Listen up, listen up right here  
The music would disappear  
Bruno couldn't catch a grenade  
The radio wouldn't know what to play

We never would've met  
We never would've a chance  
If there was no music  
I probably would left  
We never would of never danced  
If there was no music

If there was no music  
If-if there was no music  
If there was no music, music, music (x2)

Listen up, listen up c'mon  
Dj got me out of jazz  
How would you ever get your fitness on  
If the music's gone  
We'd be so lost

Listen up, listen up to this  
It'll be the reason to pump up your fist  
Pump, pump your fist  
And does the night exist?

We never would've met  
We never would've a chance  
If there was no music  
I probably would left  
We never would of never danced  
If there was no music

If there was no music  
If-if there was no music  
If there was no music, music, music (x2)

If there was no -Nana nana- (no music) -Nana nana- ohohhhoh (no music)  
If there was no music!

They loved it. It was just perfect how it sounded with both of their voices. She was thinking about writing another song with Eddie. I want to let you hear a new song I wrote. Maybe you can tell me what you think about it. Loren said. Eddie looked at her. Loren never let anyone hear her songs before they are done. He was glad she asked him this. I would love to listen to your new song. Eddie said. Loren put on some music and started to sing her new song.

You pull me in again  
you pull me in again, you pull me in

Baby, let me take you high  
we can make it through the night  
Oh don't stop now  
Drop that bass down

Dancing in the dark  
Feeling where you are  
don't stop now  
feel my heart beat like

Woah oh oh Woah oh oh  
I hear you screaming my name  
Like a siren in flames  
you pull me in again with  
Oh woah oh woah oh oh

You've got me in your game  
your love it drives me insane  
you pull me in again with

Save me, tell me where you are  
We can dance on shooting stars  
Oh don't stop now  
Find your way through the crowd

Dancing in the dark  
Feeling where you are  
Don't stop now  
Move your body to the sound 

Woah oh oh Woah oh oh  
I hear you screaming my name  
Like a siren in flames  
You pull me in again with  
Oh woah oh woah oh oh

You've got me in your game  
Your love it drives me insane  
You pull me in again with

Woah oh oh Woah oh oh  
I hear you screaming my name  
Like a siren in flames  
You pull me in again with  
Oh woah oh woah oh oh

You've got me in your game  
Your love it drives me insane  
You pull me in again with

You pull me in again  
You pull me in again  
You pull me in again

Woah oh oh Woah oh oh  
I hear you screaming my name  
Like a siren in flames  
You pull me in again with  
Oh woah oh woah oh oh

You've got me in your game  
Your love it drives me insane  
You pull me in again with

Loren looked at Eddie like she was scared that he didn't like it. She really hoped that he liked the song. She wrote it because she got pulled back in the pain she felt when she found out that Tyler cheated on her. She only didn't hope that was what Eddie would understand out of it, because that would make it happen that he would ask her why she never said anything to him about it. So what do you think was the song any good? Loren asked carefully. Eddie looked at her. Yes the song was really good. I'm only wondering if you wrote is because you got back in to the pain you had when you had to break up with Tyler. Eddie asked. Loren looked shocked back at Eddie. How did he know it was about that? How did he figure it out? Yeah it's because of that but I don't want to talk about that right now. But I'm glad you liked the song. Loren answered Eddie's question. He did understand why she didn't want to talk about it but he really wanted to know why she never said anything about it to him. She did know for a year that Chloe cheated on him.

Chloe was waiting for Eddie to come home. She knew he was at Loren's to work on a new duet. But she didn't like it at all. Chloe always knew that Eddie still liked Loren a lot. She hated it, but she couldn't do anything about it. So now she was waiting. She was waiting for 4 hours already. Why is it taking this long to get one song ready she was thinking? Maybe Loren told him everything about when she found me and Tyler together in her house after she came back from a tour. I really hope not because I can't keep explaining everything what happened and I can't keep lying about everything. While she was waiting for Eddie to come home there was a knock in the door. First she thought it was Eddie but he has a key she thought so who would that be. When she opened the door she saw Ian standing there. Hi Ian what are you doing here. Chloe asked like she didn't overheard the phone conversation. I'm here to talk with Eddie about some things. Ian answered back. Chloe looked at him like she was ready to slap him for helping Eddie to find out if she was lying. Sure you can come in but Eddie is not home, he's at Loren's because they needed to work on a duet together for her new album. Chloe told Ian. Ian looked at her and walked in.

Eddie just finished his song what he let Loren hear. He was wondering what she thought of it. It was a song what he wrote about her before he got together with Chloe. But he never recorded it because Loren didn't want to be with him. He also wasn't planning on telling Loren the song was about her. There was a change that she could knew it was about her because of the lyrics of the song**. If I could create the perfect girl it'd be you. Big brown eyes and a pretty smile it's you.** But she can also think it's just a song. The last one he was hoping it would be. Loren looked at Eddie like she was figuring something out. She knew she heard that song somewhere before but she couldn't remember where and when. She also knew that she heard it that time when Eddie was singing it so she knew the song was really his. But there was something about that song that put her in to thinking mode.

Nora was making diner when Trent walked in the kitchen. He was gone most of the day today. She was wondering what he was doing all day. She knew there was something he was not saying to her but she didn't know what is it was. She looked at him while he went to the table to sit down to wait for diner. He saw that Nora was looking at him with a questioning look, but he couldn't tell her what he was doing all day, it was a surprise for her. Hi darling. How was your day? Nora asked Trent. Hi honey, my day was fine. Just some work what I needed to deal with. Trent answered her. Nora did like she believed him. But she was wondering if he was telling the truth. He was gone most of the day several times a week. He never was gone that much.

Eddie was almost home when he hear some screaming inside his apartment. He was planning on walking right in but then he heard something that he really wanted to hear so he stayed where he was. He heard Chloe talking about why she was sleeping with Tyler and that Ian should stay out of it. But she didn't know Eddie was standing outside the house where he could hear everything. Ian you need to keep your mouth shut. I slept with Tyler because I love him and Eddie doesn't need to know that. Chloe yelled. Woah Chloe. Or is this Cynthia talking to me right now? Ian asked Chloe. No it's me. And Cynthia that my real name. But I swear if I hear something about this back from Eddie you are having a big problem Ian. Chloe yelled again. He doesn't need to tell me that because I heard everything myself Chloe. Eddie said when he walked inside. Chloe looked shocked at Eddie. What do I do now she was thinking? This is something I can't get changed. You didn't hear everything babe. Chloe tried to tell. Chloe no need to change your story I heard what I needed to hear so if you don't mind I want you to pack all of your things and leave my apartment. Eddie told Chloe a little pissed. Chloe looked at Eddie like he was crazy, but she did like he asked and started to pack all her stuff and walked out of the apartment on her way to her own apartment. She lost Eddie and it was because of Ian she thought to herself. It never got to her that it was her own fault. No it was always someone else in her mind.

Loren was looking through her music book when she had a new idea for a song but the song was not ready to record because she only had a little piece of it. She started to write it.

**When you're sitting for a year in traffic and your ****phone**** says five minutes tops  
running late and all around you it's like a mall parking lot  
waking up at six in the morning hunting for your keys in the couch  
at the door then you see the paper realize that it's Sunday now**

It was a little start on a new song but after Eddie left she had all kinds of ideas going through her head. She never had this kind of fast ideas for songs, but she was happy she did. Because of all the ideas she had right now she could get her album done faster. She loved the flow of music lyrics through her head but she couldn't get very thing on paper because it was going that fast that she didn't remember every word. But everything she could get down on paper she did. She had a new piece of the song she was writing.

**When the world gets you down  
And there's no solid ground  
Don't let the world get you down, no  
Let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow**

But this was how far she could go. She would make the song tomorrow done because she really needed to eat something and get some time for herself before she went to bed. She worked almost all day on the song with Eddie and on her own songs. She never worked this long. She was really tired. After she was done eating she went to look some television after that it was bedtime for her. She really needed her rest because tomorrow she had an interview for her side of the story from the video. She really didn't want to but she needed to tell her kind of the story before that people would do that for her.

Eddie was still shocked at what he heard when he came home so that's why he didn't even talk to Ian for over an hour. Ian was looking at Eddie waiting for him to say something. He was scared that he would say something wrong. But he could look at him for hours like it felt still Eddie wouldn't say anything to him. He was hoping that he didn't would grab the whiskey bottle. He knew in times like this Eddie would always get really drunk and do really stupid things. So the first thing that Ian did was hide all the whiskey and other drinks.

So guys this is chapter 3. I hope you like it. I wrote it today right after the second chapter. I love to know what you think of it so please let me know throughout reviews. If you have any ideas let me know I would love to put them in the story. I really need to know what you think of it because I will not write another chapter if you don't like it or if I don't get enough reviews. I will put chapter 4 as fast as I can. But I think I will put in up somewhere tomorrow.

The songs where:

If there was no music by Cody Longo and Brittany Underwood.

Pull me in again by Brittany Underwood.

Flow by Brittany Underwood.

And a little bit of atmosphere by Cody Longo.

Love Jessica.


End file.
